El mejor de todos
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Un one shot de Tamao x Ren basado en el punto de vista de Ren. Es algo extraño pero en sí lindo...xq en la vida hay cosas que se deben de celebrar...


**El mejor de todos**

Una que otra noche, uno que otro trago por día, una que otra fantasía que se va formando y uno que otro amor que se va acabando. Al igual que el trago que la mano temblorosa de un apuesto joven sostiene. Tontas cantinas, como llegó a parar en esos lugares…

Las mujeres a su alrededor se le continuaban insinuando a medida que el licor aumentaba en su corriente, conduciéndolo a la embriaguez momentánea de una aventura apasionada.

-Otro más.- su aliento cargado se hizo presente cuando habló. Su aspecto podría favorecerle mucho pero si seguía en ese estado pronto terminaría como cualquier otro hombre que, dejándose emborrachar terminaba en la ruina.

Este no sería su caso.

-No creo que deba beber otro más joven.- solicitó guardando un poco la distancia el muchacho rubio frente a él.

-No molestes Manta, cumple por lo que se te paga.- dijo malhumorado el hombre. El aludido sólo sonrió un poco.

Suspiró, cogió una botella de un fino licor y lo vertió en la copa del que se lo estaba pidiendo.

-Como guste joven.- habló en tono cordial y resignado.

Bebió un largo sorbo del trago. Al final depositó con pesadez el cristal de la copa en la barra en la que estaba apoyado.

-Mal día joven.- se atrevió a preguntar el camarero.

El muchacho no le miró.- No, el mejor de todos.- el tono de su voz no parecía definirse. Era improbable saber si estaba siendo irónico o en verdad decía eso. No debió tomar tanto.

El extendió de nuevo el vaso. Indicándole claramente que debía llenarlo. Entendiendo perfectamente el joven rubio le sirvió.

El ambiente era tranquilo, las personas ahí reunidas conversaban en tonos amigables y cordiales. Sólo una cuanta mirada provocadora era lo que le perturbaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero no se encontraba en ese lugar porque tuviese algo pesar. Le había dicho la verdad a aquel muchacho. Era el mejor de sus días y todo gracias a una pregunta que logró formular después de tanto tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si bien no tenía vinculación con su trabajo actual, le habían encargado visitar a una de las tantas familias que respaldaban el nombre de la prestigiosa junta de abogados.

Y él era el mejor de todos.

Su bien formada carrera les aseguraban a sus futuros clientes que recibirían el mejor de los servicios nunca antes brindados. Era eficiente, mordaz y de temer ante sus contrincantes.

Así era él, Ren Tao. Uno de los más temidos abogados que la firma Asakura podía tener. Silencioso, calculador, frío, erudito, de una moral impecable y de una presencia incomparable. Pero, era también uno de los hombres más despiadados en cuanto a su carrera.

Y lo habían enviado ahí.

A la residencia de esa familia.

Tamamura.

Llegó en su auto y se estacionó, haciendo caso omiso del chalet, frente a la gran puerta de bienvenida de la mansión. Blanca, perpetua…así era esa residencia de gran tamaño.

Pero para ese joven, nada impresionante.

Entró en una gran habitación, donde una de las tantas criadas lo hizo esperar. Se sentó en un sofá de color crema y apoyó uno de sus brazos en el brasero.

Se distrajo viendo y analizando minuciosamente cada aspecto del gran salón. Los cuadros perfectamente alienados en las macizas paredes blancas, las esculturas de exquisito acabado artesanal y los faroles de cristal que adornaban el techo.

Parecía una visión sacada de algún libro de alta sociedad. Demasiado perfecto. Nada había cambiado.

Con su rostro recostado en su mano, el joven Tao se aburría de esperar. Y si en algo era reconocido, pese a ser buena o mala fama, era en su poca paciencia. Más decidió esperar por unos momentos más. Si perdía a este cliente, los de la firma no se lo irían a perdonar. Pero, cuando eso realmente le había importado.

Suspiró de mala gana cuando notó que la puerta se abría lentamente.

-Buenas Tardes, discúlpeme por haberlo echo esperar tanto.- un hombre de mediana edad apareció tras la puerta. Nada especial en ese hombre salvo el color de los ojos. Un intenso rojo oscuro.

El muchacho se levantó del sofá y fue a saludarlo como debía de hacerlo.

-Buenas Tardes.- respondió el aludido.- Soy uno de los representantes de la firma Asakura, mi nombre es Ren Tao. Gusto en conocerlo, señor Tamamura.- sin mucha emoción en su rostro, el violáceo respondió el saludo que antes el hombre le había echo.

Invitándolo nuevamente a tomar asiento, el hombre le sugirió si deseaba tomar alguna bebida.

-No, gracias. Prefiero terminar esto cuanto antes.- dijo un poco cortante. Algo en la atmósfera lo hacía sentirse extrañamente incómodo.

-Oh si, claro.- dijo vagamente el sujeto de apariencia bonachona. – Es un hombre joven, debe tener muchos asuntos los cuales atender.- agregó sonriendo.- Ahh la juventud.

Los ojos dorados vagaban nuevamente por el cuarto, expectantes.

-Señor Tamamura.- habló frío el muchacho.- Necesito que lea y firme algunas constancias. Detalles poco relevantes pero si es necesario, los leeré para usted.- sonaba servicial, pero no era precisamente lo que era. Tan sólo quería irse de ese lugar.

-Sería muy amable joven, más no quiero hacerle perder su tiempo. Déjeme los papeles. Le pediré a mi hija que los revise y se los enviará luego a su oficina.- contestó el hombre de rojos ojos.

El violáceo lo miró con seriedad.- ¿Está seguro?- dijo. El sujeto asintió con sonrisa en su rostro.- Como guste, señor Tamamura.

Tomó el maletín que descansaba en su regazo y disponía a irse cuando la voz amable le detuvo.

-¿Ya te vas? -El hombre le miró algo extrañado para luego sonreír ampliamente.- Hasta cuando vamos a fingir que no nos conocemos, Ren Tao.

Los ojos dorados se encontraron con los rojos de Tamamura. Con el ceño fruncido y algo fastidiado- No entiendo a lo que se refiere señor Tamamura.- su voz tranquila pero seca se hizo escuchar.

Al oír eso, el sujeto movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados.- Ay niño.- Ren frunció más el entrecejo. Se paró- Tiempo si verte y te portas así con uno.- agregó sonriendo despreocupadamente el anciano.

-Señor Tamamura.- seguía insistiendo el de ojos violáceos pero, pronto cayó al darse cuenta que el hombre seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro y agregaba algo que realmente no deseaba oír.

-Tamao te extrañó.- la voz se escuchó un poco triste.- Ja, te fuiste sin decir nada a nadie y ahora vuelves convertido en un abogado todo seriecito.- habló con burla el hombre de mediana edad.

Tao no contestó, miraba impaciente la puerta que estaba detrás del sujeto. Un temor se apoderó de él al ver como la manija cedía poco a poco para luego abrirse lentamente.

-Disculpe señor, pero tiene una llamada.- una criada de grises cabellos le hablaba al hombre de rojos ojos.

-¿Una llamada?- le respondió el sujeto.

-De la señorita Jeanne, señor.- contestó la muchacha antes de salir por la puerta.

La apariencia seria y rígida del violáceo tambaleó un poco al escucha aquel nombre. El señor Tamamura miró de reojo al muchacho.

-Ayy mi hija mayor. Sabes, ella siempre llama a esta hora del día, temo que deberé dejarlo solo un momento.- habló con simpatía que chocó con el muchacho.- Es verdad.- dijo ya dispuesto a irse.- Lo quiero aquí cuando regrese señor Tao o no firmaré ningún papel.- con igual sonrisa cerró la puerta ante la mirada más penetrante que el de ojos dorados podía dar.

-_Maldición…-_ pensó. Volvió a sentarse en lo cómodos sofás pero esta vez de una forma más relajada.

Tanto tiempo sin visitar la mansión de los Tamamura. Desde que el compromiso entre ambas familias, Tao y Tamamura se había formado, lo enviaron desde China a conocer a la que sería su futura esposa. Al principio no estuvo de acuerdo y se opuso rotundamente al casamiento. Muchos pensaron que ese sentimiento cambiaría cuando conociera a su futura acompañante.

Más no cambió.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La primera vez que la vio, sintió lástima por ella. La menor de una prestigiosa familia. De débil apariencia y torpeza indiscutible, Tamao Tamamura era todo lo que odiaba en una persona. Criado bajo las modalidades más estrictas, no aceptaba flaquezas en las personas que lo rodeaban.

E imaginarse estando al lado de una mujer con tan poca suficiencia, le enfermaba.

Con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a la torpeza y a las faltas que casualmente cometía la muchacha. Que a esa edad tenía unos 14 cumplidos. De cabellos cortos y rosas como sus ojos, no negaba que era simpática y que poseía dotes que otras no tenían.

Pero sus defectos eran mayores que sus virtudes, así que como podía soportarla...

Sonrió levemente al recuerdo de ella con el vestidito de verano, corriendo ágilmente en el jardín más grande que poseía la casa. Era veloz, tampoco lo negaba. Pero de nuevo, era torpe. Tropezó con una piedra y cayó en el césped. Él corrió a su encuentro, un poco preocupado y un poco para burlarse, pero al notar la herida en la rodilla, su semblante pasó a ser uno serio.

Apretó el puño que descansaba en su regazo.

Ese día recibiólos primeros golpes quemás le doleríanen toda su vida.

La llevó para que le curaran ese "raspón". Consiguió ayuda por parte de uno de los criados y este se hizo cargo pero, a medida que los minutos pasaban, la sangre no dejaba de fluir de la herida.

-¿Cómo que no deja de sangrar?- un joven de 15 años le reclamaba a un criado. Los ojos dorados se posaron en la niña que no dejaba de llorar silenciosamente.

-Hago lo que puedo señor pero, no deja de hacerlo. Es mejor llamar a un médico.- contestó un poco asustado el criado e iba donde un teléfono.

El violáceo se acercó a la muchacha. Esta lo miró, dejando a la vista las lágrimas y la cara sucia de tierra que no fue limpiada. Cogió un paño y le limpió levemente la cara.

-Torpe.- sentenció con su rostro sin emociones.

La pelirosa sonrió para luego sujetar su rodilla. Tao vio un hilo rojo correr por su pierna. No entendía, como era posible que un simple raspón ocasionara tantos problemas.

El criado de antes volvió a la habitación trayendo consigo a uno de los médicos cercanos de la familia.

-Yo la examinaré.- habló el hombre mientras levantaba el paño cubierto de sangre de la niña dejando a relucir una herida profunda.

Esperó en otra habitación a que el doctor terminara su quehacer.

Una puerta se abrió de golpe y lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue precisamente eso, un severo puñetazo en la cara.

Ante sus ojos estaba el padre de la niña. Con furia en los ojos, no dejaba de mirar al joven que se levantaba del suelo a causa del impacto recibido.

-Como demonios dejaste que eso pasara Ren.- le gritó el hombre de rojos ojos.

-Ella fue quien se lo hizo sola.- se defendió el de ojos dorados. No pensaba bien en lo que hablaba.- Tamao es demasiado torpe.

Otro puñetazo.

Con la manga de su camisa, se limpio un poco el labio sangrante y miró con enojo al hombre delante de él.

-Idiota.- habló.- Tú dices que ella es torpe, y no te lo niego. Tamao puede ser muy descuidada a veces pero, …- tomó un poco de aliento.- Dime entonces para que diablos estas tú.

Ren abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

-Tú muchas veces te haz autoproclamado como muy fuerte. Llevando esa pinta de ser todo poderoso. Pero, ante un débil, como sueles llamarlos, eres un inútil, no eres un super hombre, Ren- le dijo. Luego se agachó a la altura del muchacho.- Más, tú estás aquí para que aprendas lo que significa ser fuerte de verdad y para que aprendas a proteger a los que no lo son…como en el caso de mi hija. No fuiste escogido al azar, ni ella tampoco, ambos…se complementan….-agregó calmando un poco más sus facciones.- Tú estás aquí para cuidarla, Ren.

Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chino. Sin embargo, agachó su cabeza.- Usted me dice que debo protegerla…pero fui incapaz de ser de algo cuando se cayó. Estaba ahí y no pude evitarlo.

-Es verdad, fuiste un inútil- Tao le miró sorprendido. El sujeto sonrió.- Pero, que no se vuelva a repetir eh?

La puerta que separaba las habitaciones se abrió de par en par. El doctor se hacía presente.

-Señor Tamamura, le comentó al muchacho el estado de la joven.- habló inquisidor el de bata blanca.

-Estado…?- repitió el violáceo no comprendiendo de lo que hablaban.- Pero, no era sólo un raspón.

El señor de la casa movió a ambos lados la cabeza.- No, Ren. Hemos descubierto que Tamao sufre de una "enfermedad" llamada sangrado en capa. Sus vasos sanguíneos son tan frágiles que a menos contacto sufren daño y cubre la piel con sangre. No para hasta que la herida sea propiamente tratada….Felizmente el doctor está al tanto de esta "enfermedad"

-Ya veo.- respondió un sorprendido violáceo.- Tiene cura…?

El de ojos rojos miró al médico que estaba callado.- No la tiene, pero…-agregó devolviéndole la mirada al sujeto.- es tratable.

Tamamura sonrió ampliamente y Tao suspiró aliviado.

-Pero, si vuelve a hacerse una herida como la que se hizo este día, no duden que ella si no recibe el tratamiento adecuado, puede morir de hemorragia.

Este comentario asustó en demasía a ambos sujetos.

-Ahora la sangre ya dejó de fluir y la señorita se encuentra más tranquila. – El médico empezaba a recoger sus cosas.- Mi labor ha termina, sólo espero que no me llamen tan pronto para ver un asunto como este nuevamente.

-Deje que lo acompaño doctor.- agregó Tamamura yéndose con el médico en dirección a la salida.

Encontrándose solo en la habitación y con la puerta frente a él. Adentro estaba la pelirosa, seguramente descansando. Giró la manija y entró al cuarto.

Tenía razón, estaba durmiendo.

Se acercó a un borde del sofá. Viendo la rodilla finamente vendada. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver la respiración calmada de la jovencita.

Su rostro serio denotaba preocupación muy bien disimulada.

-No acostumbro a esto pero….lo siento.- susurró al cuerpo frente a él dormido.

La muchacha le sonreía en sueños. O al menos eso le pareció.

-Pensé que sólo era un rasguño, jamás creería que fuera el indicio de algo peor…- lamentaba pero seguía fingiendo superioridad en su apariencia.

Pero no podía seguir fingiendo más. Se sentía culpable. Él, el grandioso Ren Tao no había sido capaz de cuidar a la niña que tanto disfrutaba llamar débil, torpe e inservible. Cogió su mejilla, el lugar en donde había recibido el golpe.

Una sonrisa irónica adornó los labios.- Lo tengo merecido…

Se inclinó un poco frente a ella, besando la frente de la pelirosa. Se apartó luego, sonrojado por su acción pero a la vez con una mirada nostálgica en su rostro.

-La verdad, tampoco te merezco.- sentenció antes de salir. Con la mirada dorada determinante en el semblante, juró que no volvería a esa casa hasta que fuera capaz…sólo capaz….

Al día siguiente la muchacha tomó con suma tristeza la noticia. Enterarse que ese muchacho, había decidido irse de la mansión, la condujo a una depresión que le duró meses en curar…

No tuvo más noticias de esa familia hasta entonces.

Suspiró pesadamente y llevó la vista a los candelabros que colgaban del techo. Esperando que cayesen y lo aplastasen.

-Tampoco lo merecería…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse. No hizo caso, sabía quien era…o al menos eso pensó. Volvió a oír, pero esta vez cerrarse las puertas. Miró de reojo y su sorpresa fue mayor a su deseo de ver los cristales colgantes caer sobre él.

Allí estaba. Refinada, sencilla, hermosa…la pelirosada de su niñez no era comparación a la joven que veía frente a sus ojos. El rostro seguí mostrando ese semblante dulce y amable. Los cabellos largos y rosas caían a ambos lados del cuerpo frágil y esbelto.

-Siete años¿no Ren? – habló serena la mujer en la puerta.

Había quedado mudo por la presencia, más ahora no podía ejercer palabra. Aclaró su garganta y recompuso su compostura.

-No llevo los años, señorita Tamamura.- dijo lo más frío posible.

La de rosas ojos sonrió levemente.- No haz cambiado en nada. Sigues siendo tan serio como siempre.- el hombre de violeta cabellos no contestó nada, la miraba atento.- Mi padre me comentó que habías venido a la mansión.- empezó a caminar en su dirección.- no le creía así que decidí bajar yo misma a comprobarlo.

Se sentó frente a él, en otro de los sofás crema que abundaban en aquella sala.

-No vine de visita.- le dijo cortante. Esperando que ella no se hiciese ideas.- Vine por negocios de su padre con la firma con la que trabajo.

-Si, es cierto. Me comentaron también que seguiste una carrera de derecho…jamás pensé que te gustara.

Dudó en responderle a la mujer. Esta lo miraba serena, como siempre. Estaba sonriéndole…

-Me alegro de que hayas seguido una carrera.- comentó nuevamente ante el silencio que se había formado.

-Ah.- vaciló de sus labios.

La desesperanza abundó los ojos de la muchacha.- Ren…- atrajo la atención del violáceo.- Porque te fuiste…

Directa, eso nunca lo fue. Le causó gracia que la pelirosa, tan tímida de niña, le haya preguntado algo tan directo.

-Necesitaba un futuro.- le contestó cortante.

-Porque te fuiste.- sin creerle Tamao siguió preguntando.

-No había nada aquí que me interesara.- intentó sonar frío, pero no dio resultado.

-Porque te fuiste, Ren.- insistió la pelirosa.

-No entiendes acaso! – empezaba a impacientarse.- No entiendes que no aguantaba más estar en este lugar!

-Dime porque Ren…porque me dejaste…-los ojos rosas estaban vidriosos.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho. Ahora lo último que quería era que la mujer llorara frente a él. Lo hacía sentir más culpable de lo que estaba con el solo echo de verla.

-No empieces.- cortante y sin emoción en el tono. Fue así como le respondió.

Ella no aguantó más y bajó su mirada para poder llorar en silencio. Justo como esa vez.

-Sabes, me arreglaron otro matrimonio. Pero me negué- le dijo entre sollozos.-…te parecerá tonto pero, te esperé…

_-Maldita sea…que deje de llorar…-_ reprimió sus deseos de ir a su lado o las ganas de decirle algo que la reconfrontara.- No debiste…-susurró algo cansado.

-Pero quise.- contestó ni bien oyó eso.- Tenía que, sino nunca me lo perdonaría.

Los ojos ámbar la miraron inquietos. A que se refería con eso. –De que hablas…- no contuvo en preguntar.

-Cuando te fuiste, pensé que fue por mi culpa. No cumplí con tus expectativas de prometida y abandonaste la mansión…así que decidí mejorar. Pensé que por ser como era, tú te fuiste y que si cambiaba mi forma de ser, talvez en un futuro cercano te volvería a ver…

-Tu enfermedad…como está.- preguntó cortando la conversación de la pelirosa.

-Han podido controlar, desde el incidente de mi niñez no he vuelto a tener ese tipo de sangrado.- mirándolo a los ojos, contestó la muchacha.

-A ya veo.- vacilante nuevamente.

Tamao miró sus manos que descansaban en su regazo.

-¿Tu padre tardará?- preguntó nuevamente el muchacho.

-Debe seguir hablando con mi hermana. No demorará.

Los ojos rosas lo seguían viendo atento, al parecer las lágrimas habían cedido. Pudo percibir en el ambiente, el perfume que usaba la muchacha. Era el mismo que hace siete años.

Sonrió levemente. Su rostro estaba de perfil a ella, así que no podría saber a ciencia cierta si es que lo había visto. Sintió nuevamente el dolor en su pecho.

Él también la había extrañado.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue pero, lo único que llegó a notar fue la presencia de ella a su lado. Mirándolo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Con ternura y tristeza mezclada con esperanza y desilusión, todo en ese par de ojos rosa.

Le desesperaba, pero estaba perdido.

-Dime que no lo imaginé…- comenzó. Estaba tan cerca.-….ese día tú,…- llevó una mano a su frente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron - tú…

Trató de alejarse.- No se de que me hablas.- le dijo mirando en otra dirección.- No entiendo.

Muy tarde.

Sintió los labios de la muchacha posarse en su frente y luego separarse de él.- Tú hiciste esto. ¿no es así?

Su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso. Había estado despierta todo ese tiempo.- Yo...yo..-la voz no le salía.

-Ren, te lo pido…-con un tono de voz suave y dulce.- dime porque te fuiste…

Este colocó su cabeza en sus manos, estas a su vez apoyadas en sus rodillas. – Necesitaba ser fuerte…y proteger a los que solía decir débiles…-la voz le sonaba en hilo.-…no soy un super hombre…-sonó irónico al recuerdo del padre de la muchacha diciéndole eso.- necesitaba ser mas fuerte para poder cuidar…-su voz tembló un poco.

El abrazo de la muchacha fue lo que lo hizo temblar.

-Quiero cuidarte.- le dijo. Los cabellos rosas caían en su rostro.- quiero estar contigo…aunque tu no lo desees así.

Una mano sostuvo el brazo apoyado en su cuerpo.- Tamao…hace 7 años, dije muchas cosas de las que ahora, no, no puedo decir que me arrepiento. Pero, que me gustaría arreglar…y aumentar….- la voz sonaba fría más, tranquila.-…no pude antes pero, ahora me creo capaz de cuidarte. Inclusive…- le mira a los ojos con un brillo en ellos.- de un simple raspón…

Tamamura sonríe como siempre lo hizo. Tiernamente. Los labios son recibidos en un beso que fue presenciado por un padre que sólo se limitaba a asentir varias veces con la cabeza, murmurando algo que sólo la hermana mayor, a su lado pudo oír.

-Parece que tendré que firmar los papeles después de todo.

-Otra más…- será su tercera botella pero, el joven violáceo tenía motivos por los cuales beber ese día.

El joven rubio le miraba preocupado del otro lado de la barra.- Joven Ren, será mejor que deje de beber.

-No molestes Manta.- le contestó con su típico tono.

-Pero como piensa irse,…-agregó el muchacho.- Jov- iba a decir algo más pero un papel fu extendido frente a su rostro.- Y esto?- habló sujetándolo.

Tao se colocaba el abrigo y cogía el maletín. Se dirigía a la puerta cuando la voz del rubio le hizo darse vuelta.

-Joven su sobre.- le llamó. El de dorados ojos le hizo un ademán con la mano.

-¿Qué no sabes leer?- le respondió un poco irritado.

El muchacho lee y se asombra por lo escrito en la cara frontal de lo que parecía ser un sobre.

-Esto…esto…esto-la voz de Manta temblada y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Eso,... es una invitación a mi boda. – con una sonrisa que adornaba el rostro serio, Tao cerró la puerta tras de sí.

FIN

Jejeje no digo mucho de este shot, solo se me vino la idea de hacerlo y lo hice! Ojala les guste chaufis


End file.
